faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a 179 year-old (physically 17) phoenix who lives at Chantelune Manor with his fiancé, Jesse St. James in Lima, Ohio. He's a senior at William McKinley High School, a school that is fully integrated with humans and both light and dark fae. He is Student Class President and a member of both the WMHS Cheerios and the New Directions. Blaine is an incredibly optimistic, selfless, and kind-hearted person, sometimes naively so. He often physically cannot stand darkness and sadness. He is openly gay and engaged to Jesse St. James. His is also brothers with Cooper Anderson. Biography Europe Blaine Anderson was born Biago Davide Andreas to Ariana Catarina Andreas (née Davaiti), and Briccano Samuele Andreas (Bruce) in Venice, Italy on February 26th, 1834. Italy : After Blaine was born, he was brought home to live in their modest, Venitian flat with his mother, father, and twelve year-old half-brother, Bottanio Briccano '''(Cooper). Ariana was a native and full-blooded Italian, but Briccano was half-Filipino, the son of an immigrant. : Because phoenixes age at a slower rate of one physical year to every ten human years, Blaine was still an infant by the time Cooper came of age and left home. Despite never going too far away, Ariana became exceedingly uncomfortable with having him around Blaine once he chose the Dark Fae, like their father originally had before Ariana convinced him to switch to the Light Fae for her. : They moved to the Southern Italian city of Bari in 1838. Ariana secretly hoped it would be far enough away from Cooper, but he eventually followed them, unwillingly to stray too far from the father who adored him and the brother on whom he doted. It didn't help that Bruce also couldn't let go of his beloved son. That year, Ariana was visited by a mysterious woman, and from then on, things changed. Her irrational fear of hunters, the Dark, and evil grew, and she forced Bruce to moved them to a new city every six months, almost like clockwork. No matter where they went, after about four months she would get paranoid and restless. But every place they went, Cooper would follow. France : As Blaine grew in decades, they eventually ran out of cities in Italy and moved north to France. When he was about 30 (3 in phoenix-years), Ariana began abusing him, convinced that he was evil and she was just. It started with corporal punishment that was exceedingly harsh and cruel beratings and refusing to let him outside. But she was careful; she would only so it while Bruce and Cooper were at work so as not to incur suspicion. : Cooper came to witness a few of these instances and told his father. Since they were minor, Ariana easily explained them away, convincing her husband that Blaine deserved it for misbehaving. Cooper was still unsettled, but it wasn't anything to garner any real concern yet. : As Ariana's paranoia grew, so did the abuse. The beatings and verbal lashings became more common and less guarded, as did the arguments between Cooper and Bruce concerning the matter. While the boys were away, she escalated to locking Blaine in the cellar, reciting prayers and attempting harmful spells and rituals to purge her baby, and every trace of visible harm was covered by her healing tears. Great Britain and Ireland : Around the 1890s, when Blaine was about 60 (6 in phoenix-years) Ariana convinced Bruce to move them to Great Britain and change their names so they would appear to be French immigrants. Under the surname, '''Saint-Claire, Ariana Catarina became Jeanne Albine, Briccano Samuele became Simon Brix, and Biago Davide became Daniel Blaise. When Bruce told Cooper, he was given permission to follow if he too changed his name, so Bottanio Briccano became Antoine Brix. : They spent a couple decades hopping around the Isles, but as more years passed and the woman fell deeper into her paranoia, she became careless. She began various forms of water torture in addition to her other abuses. Cooper would come by completely unannounced more and more during the times Blaine was locked away and comfort him through the walls and doors in any way he could, telling his little brother stories, singing to him, anything. : One day while they were staying in Ireland in 1916, Ariana hatched a plan. She knew it was only a matter of time before Bruce believed his first born, so she purposefully tortured Blaine with water when she knew Cooper was coming over. When the frost giant showed up, he tried everything he could to help, but his step-mother had set up an impenetrable barrier. : She healed all marks from Blaine's body and brought down the barrier just before Bruce came home. When her husband witnessed his first-born trying to kill his wife, he became enraged. He threw Cooper out of their home, disowning him on the spot. From there, it was simple enough for Ariana to convince Bruce to leave Europe and Cooper behind for good. United States The next day, they set sail for Australia and changed their names once more, hoping it would throw Cooper off their trail and to appear like Irish refugees. Under the surname, Anderson, Jeanne Albine became Ariana Katherine, Simon Brix became Bruce Samuel, and Daniel Blaise became Blaine Devon. But the moment they got to the island, they secretly smuggle aboard a freight ship set for the United States and settle in Los Angeles. With Cooper out of the picture, Blaine's abuse became much more frequent and decreasingly hidden. Every time he asked where Cooper was, Ariana would beat him quite savagely until he eventually made himself forget he ever had a brother. While Bruce still never saw the worst of it, what he heard became worse and worse. However, it never bothered him now that Ariana had sunk her claws in so deep that even if he saw her cutting Blaine open, he still wouldn't leave. Onyx : They hopped around the much larger country for many decades, slowly making their way through the sparsely populated Southern United States until they reached Florida. In 1964, when Blaine was 130 (13 in phoenix years), they came to live in Miami. One day, Blaine managed to sneak out of the house when he heard a Civil Rights rally march in front of their apartment and he was too intrigued to resist. : During his excursion, he met a beautiful Brazilian boy who called himself Onyx. The sheytan showed how he could bend the earth to his will and told stories of his home country. Having only learned anything about the world outside from the select few books, comics, and music Ariana allowed him to have so he would stop pestering her to go outside, the sequestered young phoenix became quickly fascinated by this new and fascinating boy. However, before long, he realized what it would mean if Ariana learned he'd snuck out, so he went home after about ten minutes, but not before telling his first-ever friend where he lived. : Over the next several months, Blaine helped Onyx sneak into the Anderson apartment when Ariana and Bruce were away, and they would spend hours talking, reading comics, and even exploring their sexualities together. One day, his new friend convinced Blaine to sneak out again and go to a school dance with him, a Sadie Hawkins. However, in the early '60s, two boys attending a dance together, even as "just friend" was enough to cause a stir. On their way home, Blaine and Onyx were attacked by a group of humans. Blaine lost control and burned their attackers to crisps. : The next day, when Ariana saw the bruises on her son and heard the story in the news, she brutally tortured Blaine for misbehaving and "giving in to his Darkness". As he begged her to stop, Blaine revealed Onyx's identity, and she locked him in the cellar for two straight days to "teach him a lesson", and during that time, she hunted Onyx down and found a way to banish him to the Unseen after killing his parents. Blaine never found out what happened, he only saw her come home covered in dirt, soot, and blood and she said "You'll never have to worry about that sheytan boy again." Ariana's Departure : It took them a couple months, but Ariana moved the family to the West Coast after that, bouncing around until the exhausted the area and moved to the Midwest. They came to settle in Lima, Ohio in April of 2014, but then something new happened. Ariana announced that she would be leaving them indefinitely. She didn't say why or where she was going, but what was most peculiar was that she left all the responsibility to her son, though it was the only option since Bruce was left devastated by his mental and emotional dependence on his wife through their heartbond. : Blaine went a bit wild with his newfound freedom. He enrolled himself at William McKinley High School and jot a job as a part-time sales associate and piano teacher at the local music store, Between the Sheets. Even still, he remained cautious and kept his head down at school, the memory of Onyx and Sadie Hawkins still burning in his mind. Life With Jesse After three months of being on his own and nothing going wrong, in July, Blaine made the decision to branch out and start making some friends by joining Tumblr and seeking out the community of McKinley students there. He made a quick connection to Jesse St. James a boy who had spent the last three months at McKinley as a probationary stint before returning to his actual school Carmel Institute for the Performing Arts. After a friendly singing competition to make each other cry at the local piano bar, the Corny Cornet, on July 8th, Blaine's life would never be the same. Lima Lake : Their first date was July 12th at Lima Lake, dark fae territory, and both of them were light fae. For the first several minutes, the dates was lovely, but it wasn't long before the couple was attacked by a trio of bounty hunters, an unidentified female and a frost giant led by a boraro. Blaine was almost drowned in the lake, but Jesse saved him. The ifreet then used his powers to get the woman to try and kill the boraro while he took on the frost giant. However, his powers had no effect, and he was quickly overpowered and nearly frozen to death. But Blaine returned the favor and saved his life, almost giving his own to heal Jesse. Restored, Jesse risked using his unseasoned power of teleportation to take them to safety. They spent the night together to recover, and what Blaine foolishly didn't realize is that he let himself from a heartbond to Jesse. Ariana's Rebirth : They went on two more dates over the next week, even happening to follow cliché dating protocol with sex on the third. However, the next day, Jesse dropped off the face of the planet. He didn't respond to a single one of Blaine's texts or phone calls and Blaine chastised himself over it to the point of abject misery. : On the night of July 24th, Blaine was at home, sobbing in his bed and feeling like his world was ending, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of fiery red hair in the window. He looked up to see his mother, who was already turning away. He followed her into the Lima Forest, calling after her to stop, but she didn't until they reached the shore of Lima Lake, at which point she turned around to reveal a large knife plunged deep into her chest. A moment later, she self-immolated and rebirthed herself, setting the underbrush on fire in the process. : Blaine quickly put out the fire with his untrained powers, gathered his now-infant mother into his arms, took her home, and passed out from exhaustion. Jesse showed up a couple hours later in a panic, having just received Blaine's last terrifying voicemail. He cleaned Blaine up and promised that they would find a way to make Ariana safe. He managed to find contact with another phoenix, Cora, hiding out in the Australian Outback who agreed to raise the infant for them in her solitude. : But before they have the chance to take the child to Cora, Blaine became obsessed with learning why Ariana was killed. On August 1st, despite passionate protest from Jesse, the young phoenix returned to the lake for answers. He returned beaten and bloody with nothing but a swatch of fabric and overhearing people talking about an "old man". He would surely have died if Jesse didn't call upon his serket friend, Dr. Benjamin Goyal, to heal him. It was later that night, after he awoke, when Blaine realized he had bonded with Jesse and used it to find his way back to him despite being bludgeoned and disoriented. Cooper's Return : Blaine survived, and shortly after, Jesse began rehearsals for a production of Spring Awakening in Cleveland. But, not even a week later on August 12th, Blaine had an unexpected visitor, the brother he no longer remembered, Cooper. : Cooper never mentioned anything from their life together in Europe, in fact, he acted like he too had never met Blaine. But he quickly inserted himself into Blaine's life as a mentor of sorts, convinced that Blaine was weak and pathetic and needed to learn how to use his powers. They began lessons that were sometimes very intense and coincidentally reminiscent of some of Ariana's methods of torture. : In addition to their radical, sometimes very intense lessons, Cooper also forced Blaine to go out with him on multiple occasions, usually to clubs where he would pressure his little brother to dance with strangers despite knowing he was with Jesse. It was part of a sinister plot to break the couple up, and Blaine fell for it, though not in the way Cooper had hoped. : Blaine pushed Jesse away, fearing that if his lover intervened, he would get hurt. It started the same night Cooper showed up. Jesse awoke from a terrifying nightmare and, though Blaine couldn't yet be so cold as to not comfort him, when the conversation evolved into sharing Jesse's past relationships, Blaine tried to suggest ending it. But Jesse went the opposite direction. After weeks of insistence from Blaine, he was finally ready to complete Blaine's heartbond, and Blaine just couldn't say no. However, it wasn't enough to stop him from trying to push Jesse far enough away over the following weeks by flaunting how so many people wanted him and danced with him and spending almost all his time with Cooper. : But Jesse wouldn't go so easily. He pushed back, growing suspicious and accusing Cooper of trying to tear them apart many times. It finally came to blows on August 23rd, when Cooper taunted Jesse and the ifreet could no longer stand it. He attacked the frost giant, but was ultimately overpowered. The next morning, Cooper had Jesse tied up in the basement and tried to get Blaine to kill him, saying it was the "dead limb" holding him back. Blaine hesitated, and Jesse took that moment to break out of his bonds and try and kill his captor one last time. Again, he was severely overpowered, already weakened from their previous encounter, and Cooper started beating him to death. : At the last minute, Blaine exploded in a rage of fire, setting his house alight and sending the two men careening across the basement. He found Cooper first, beyond saving, impaled on an exposed pipe. Rushing through the flames, he found Jesse and used almost all of his life-force to bring his lover back. He would've died again, but Jesse and Dr. Goyal came to the rescue once more. Joseph Davaitti : Jesse and Blaine spent the next few days on a mini-vacation down in Jesse's summer home in New Orleans. When they returned, Blaine moved into Chantelune Manor with Jesse and started his Senior Year. Jesse opened in Spring Awakening, and things went back to normal. Blaine even decided to really expand during his last year, joining almost every club, including the Cheerios and New Directions, and he ran for Student Council. : However, on the second day of term, Blaine received a threatening letter in his locker from a man named "Joseph". He instantly suspected this was the name of the "old man" from the night he returned to the lake. He made a plan with Jesse to fake a breakup and move out so no harm would come to him, and Jesse agreed on the condition that he would be included every single step of the way. : Blaine lied, and on September 16th, he went to where he knew Joseph would be to exact revenge for his mother's death. When he got there, he found a wheelchair-bound, decrepit old man, riddled with cancer who revealed himself to be Blaine's grandfather. He begged Blaine to heal him of his disease, and the naive phoenix complied. But the man quickly took advantage of him and abused the healing connection they had made to drain Blaine of every last drop of life and restore not only his health, but his youth. : Jesse appeared just in time to leave Blaine with a few drops. The ifreet fought the superior marid in an impressive display of righteous fury and awesome power, but Joseph managed to just barely get the upper hand for a few moments. A moment later, Cooper appeared, miraculously recovered from the pipe that had been in his chest, but instead of doing what was expected and helping kill Jesse, he helped save him. Jesse managed to steal back Blaine's life force and restore it to the rightful owner, but by the time he'd done so, Cooper had vanished. Healing Minds : The next day, Blaine and Jesse, and several of their friends, all went through a bizarre magically induced orgy fest orchestrated by a qarinah seeking vengeance for her imprisoned daughter who had terrorized Jesse and a few of the others at Prom back in June. The couple tried to go back to life as normal, with Blaine throwing himself into the Student Council elections and winning with his new and quickly made friend, Killian Holt. : Cooper reappeared several days later at McKinley where he calmly sang Somebody That I Used to Know with Blaine. Afterward, he suddenly changed demeanor and attacked his brother again. Blaine managed to knock him out, and, knowing something was wrong, he took the unconscious body home. After much heated argument, Jesse agreed to investigate as to why Cooper behaved strangely. When he looked into the frost giant's mind, he discovered a malevolent presence trying to control him. : Jesse begrudgingly agreed to help Cooper not that it was obvious he needed it. He called upon his father who embedded a sliver of unicorn horn into Cooper's heart to permanently free him from any and all corrupting influence. Then, over the next several weeks, Jesse use his powers to put Cooper's broken mind back together and give Blaine a brother, and the results were surprisingly positive. Killian Holt Darren Surfaces Intervention on Killian's Behalf La Shoshain Antoinette DeVira The Break-Up Engagement and Pregnancy Hunted by Dorian Gray The Matriarch Fae Type: Phoenix As a Phoenix, Blaine is is unable to shift fully into his avian form, though his wings have developed significantly. He can heal with moderate ease and skill, is inarguably regarded as very vocally talented, is able to manipulate fire with sufficient capability, and has formed a heartbond with Jesse St. James. He also survived the breaking of a heartbond with Killian Holt and has become pregnant. Blaine has had people attempt or threaten to drown him on several occasions, a total of eight times. One near-death experience involved his tears and feathers being harvested and his organs and fire were also almost harvested. He almost killed his brother once, and tapping into his power out of rage unleashed something inside him, the Dark Phoenix. Though he maintains control, it occasionally resurfaces in moments of anger, calling itself Darren. Old Info Blaine was born Biago Davide Andreas to Ariana Catarina Davaiti, and Briccano Samuele Andreas in Venice on February 26, 1834. As a phoenix, Ariana was constantly on the run, but she was even more paranoid than most. She moved the three of them constantly at without warning, even changing their names several times complete with false but elaborate backstories. When they finally moved to the States, they settled on Blaine Decon Anderson, Ariana Katherine née Davidson, and Bruce Samuele Anderson. She would confine her son to their residences like some dark, precious secret, which is exactly what he was to her. From the day he was born, Blaine was told that he was going to grow up to be evil, that he would kill everyone around him, that he would be miserable and dark. Blaine was almost completely ignorant of the outside world. Everything he knows was learned from his parents, film, literature, and music. Blaine didn't make his first friend until the 1990s, a sheytan boy who was called Onyx. Onyx would sneak into Blaine's room and the boys became very close. They even went to a Sadiw Hawkins Dance at Onyx's schol. But one day, he disappeared without warning. Blaine was alone again under his mother's hold. It wasn't until 2011 that Blaine managed to get free from Ariana, though it was because she left without them. In her absence, Bruce became a depressed husk of a man, ruined by his hearbond with Ariana. He spent his trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Ariana still supported them by sending untracable, anonymous cashier's checks. Blaine had to take care of himself from then on, alone, knowing nothing of the real world. Life with Jesse Despite how he was raised, Blaine still had a naively trusting and open heart. He was friendly and affectionate and warm as he went to public school for the first time. Eventually, he came to McKinley, where his openness and his affections seem to be treated with disgust, and so he tends to keep to himself, keeping his head down and his songs in his heart instead of enrapturing those who might hear it. During the summer before his Senior year, he met Jesse St. James and they couldn't resist the instant attraction. They began a fast paced relationship, and after only a few weaks, they knew they were in love. One night, Ariana returned to Blaine but fled when he tried to pursue her. When Blaine finally caught up, he found his mother with a knife in her chest. She immolated and reverted to infancy. With Jesse's help, Blaine found a phoenix in the Australian outback who agreed to raise Ariana. Hopefully this time around, she would turn out better and in the future Blaine might be able to have a healthy relationship with his mother. Shortly after, a man who called himself Cooper Anderson and said he was Blaine's paternal half-brother showed up and promised to help Blaine learn and expand his powers as a Phoenix. But Cooper had ulterior motives, and when he tried to convince Jesse to leave Blaine, the ifreet confronted Cooper, only to be captured for a plot to get Blaine to kill him. However, Blaine refused and lashed out against Cooper. In his fury, Blaine's house burned down, seemingly killing Cooper, and Blaine and Jesse returned to a normal life together. Their peace only lasted a few weeks before another threat against Blaine and Jesse surfaced: a man calling himself Joseph and claiming to be Blaine's maternal grandfather. For Jesse's protection, they agreed to stage a break up, and despite promises to include Jesse in whatever happened behind the scenes with Joseph, Blaine went to confront the man on his own. Joseph nearly killed Blaine, but Jesse returned in time. A fight between the two djinn ensued, and just when Jesse was almost beaten, Cooper appeared and saved Jesse's life. Jesse took back all the energy Josephy stole from Blaine and managed to save his lover. Since that night, Blaine has fallen for Kurt Hummel and begun a polyamorous relationship with him and Jesse. He and Jesse have also taken Cooper into their home and discovered that Cooper was being controlled by a malevolent power. With the help of Jesse and his father, Cooper's mind was healed. For now, the horizon seems relatively peaceful aside from the looming, forgotten threat of Cooper's controller.